vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koichiro Ohta
|-|Coach= |-|RX-7 Zatopek= Summary Lt. Commander Koichiro "Coach" Ohta (オオタ・コウイチロウ (コーチ)) is a survivor of the Luxion disaster of 2015. He is Noriko Takaya and Kazumi Amano's coach. At one point during Top o Nerae! Gunbuster, he contracts Space Radiation Sickness and Noriko and Kazumi, unsure whether he is alive or not, fight off an army of Space Monsters in his memory, resulting in arguably the most intense battle of the entire series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb | Unknown Name: Lt. Commander Koichiro Ohta, "Coach" Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Human, former Lt. Commander, coach Powers and Abilities: Possible Indomitable Will, Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Flight, Spaceflight, Large Size (Type 0), Explosives, Inertia Negation | Near FTL travel, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Small Town level+, much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) | Unknown Speed: Below Average Human, Superhuman on scooter | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short time,Gunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!! somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts) | Relativistic+ (Caught up with Noriko and Kazumi) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Small Town Class+ | Unknown Durability: At least Human level | At least Small Town level+ (RX-7 suits have the energy resistance and level of force to withstand relativistic velocity environments moving through the ether) | Unknown Stamina: Potentially limitless with "Hard Work and Guts" Range: Standard melee | Tens to a few dozen kilometres Standard Equipment: Scooter | RX-7 Zatopek | Recovery unit RX-7 Zatopek - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Plasma Lancer File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Bianchi File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages, made to fire explosives. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. Intelligence: Likely genius; Skilled pilot, designed Gunbuster, one of best possible coach Weaknesses: Has Space Radiation Syndrome | Fodder mecha | Unknown Feats: * Endured 484,268 G. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Californium Hakudantou: Coach fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. Key: Coach | RX-7 Zatopek | Recovery unit Gallery File:Tumblr_inline_mjitm8sllL1qz4rgp.jpg File:Sexy_coach.jpg|Coach without his sunglasses. File:Coach_Character_Reference.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Geniuses Category:Military Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier